


Добрые дела

by moody_flooder



Category: CW RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Добрые дела

Кажется, Джефф свято убежден, что нимб ему к лицу - он бросается спасать девушек на темных улицах и выкармливает слепых щенят, а на съeмочных площадках ходит такой благостный, что Чад начинает подозревать: две полоски кокса с утра - и весь день Джеффу просто все похуй.  
И в постели он такой скучный, будто учился по старой бабской порнухе.  
-Разбудишь меня, если решишь таки перейти к делу, - бормочет Чад, но тогда Джефф сгибает пальцы в его заднице, и ему приходится вспоминать самые яркие сцены \"Дома восковых фигур\", чтобы не обкончать простынь сразу.  
...Когда утром Джефф просит кофе, Чад сообщает, что добрые дела вершит только по четным, но все равно выбирается из постели и шлепает на кухню.


End file.
